


waifu shrine

by ilovepoptarts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "Fluff", "humor", M/M, Post canon, they're married, yuuri's viktor body pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepoptarts/pseuds/ilovepoptarts
Summary: A couple of years after both Yuuri and Viktor retire, they go back to Hatsetsu for the winter holidays, Viktor finds something from Yuuri's past during the morning of his birthday.





	

It had been a couple years since Yuuri had retired, after winning two consecutive Grand Prix with gold, and Viktor had never been happier. They had settled into a domestic life with both of them coaching in Russia, and since they were both had successful careers, they had no shortage of students.

Right now, though, it was Christmas Eve, and while Viktor had never celebrated the holiday in any form, Yuuri had usually spent it with his family, not really celebrating the holiday per say, but just being with his family, so the two had travelled back to Hasetsu to be with Yuuri’s family for the holidays. In previous years, they hadn’t been able to travel, since Yuuri would still be having to practise for the upcoming skating events, but since they’re both officially retired, there’s more leeway with their schedules, especially since none of their students planned on competing until next season or later. 

Viktor noticed during dinner that Yuuri’s sister, Mari, was giving Yuuri strange looks the whole time, which seemed out of character for her. She wasn’t really one to goad her sibling, but Viktor brushed it off. Maybe not seeing each other in person for so long made her want to tease her younger brother. She hadn’t brought anything up with him after dinner either, so Viktor figured he was just imagining things. 

However, Viktor knew something was up when he woke up right before midnight to Yuuri slipping out of the guest room they were sharing. Yuuri, when not having to worry about competitions, was a pretty hard sleeper, and wouldn’t wake up until Viktor dragged him out of bed the next morning. Viktor got up as quietly as he could and peeked outside of the room to look for his husband. He saw him a little ways down the hallway, standing and having a conversation with Mari.

“...can’t believe you’re going to do this again. I thought you were over doing this since you actually met the guy.” Mari said, looking tired and really done with Yuuri’s shit. Yuuri shrugged.

“I mean, I know I know the real person now but, like, I dunno. It’s felt weird all these years not doing this, since I did it for so long…” Yuuri said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Imagine him seeing this though. Your…” Mari’s face morphed into one of vague disgust. “...shrine, or whatever you wanna call it.” Yuuri shrugged again, but seemed a little more nervous at this possibility being mentioned.

“I mean, we’re already married right?” he laughed nervously. “I don’t think it would scare him off, at least, I hope it wouldn’t, but also I really don’t want him to find out about this.”

Mari shrugged. “He’s like, hopelessly in love with you. Probably couldn’t live without you. Your gross shrine probably won’t scare him away.” She yawned. “Either way, I’m going to sleep. Try not to wake him up when you’re done.” They parted ways and Viktor watched as Yuuri continued down the hallway, towards his old room. 

Viktor had no idea what Mari was talking about with Yuuri, just that it had something to do with him, and that Yuuri was only mostly sure it wouldn’t scare him away. Curious about what his husband was hiding from him, Viktor followed him to his old room, and waited outside and listened to Yuuri shuffle around in his old room. He peeked inside once he stopped hearing any noise. 

Yuuri was sitting in front of a setup in his closet. A setup full of merchandise of Viktor. Figures, posters, fucking two body pillows, one with his long hair and one with his short hair, Yuuri had it all. Viktor was actually really impressed, he had seen some stuff about his merchandise online before, mostly about the rare stuff like limited edition figurines and limited run posters, and it seemed like Yuuri had all of it. In the middle of the setup was a piece of cake, and he watched as Yuuri checked the time on his phone for about a minute until he shoved his phone in his pocket and picked up the fork that was sitting by the cake.

“Happy birthday, Viktor.” Yuuri said fondly as he takes a piece of cake with the fork and eats it. At this point Viktor wasn’t sure if he should laugh because Yuuri has a waifu shrine, or if he should be offended because Yuuri just told his body pillows happy birthday before telling Viktor himself happy birthday. After watching his husband chat quietly with his shrine for a minute, Viktor made his way over to Yuuri, and secretly relished in the way he panics when he realizes he’s not alone.

“So, Yuuri,” Viktor started talking, smirking as he locked eyes with Yuuri. “Is this what you snuck off to do? This is quite a collection you have.” He moved closer, and gestures towards the multiple body pillows. “I’ve heard the one with my long hair is hard to get ahold of nowadays. And I see you have quite a few limited run figures too.” Yuuri looked like he was ready to die after having Viktor see his obsessive collection of him. He watched as Yuuri pushed himself off of the floor and stand awkwardly in front of him.

“I, uh.” Yuuri eloquently said, a faint blush spreading across his face and onto the tops of his ears. Viktor smirked and gestured towards the cake.

“Does the real thing get any cake?” he teased, and started laughing as he watched his husband snatch the plate the cake was resting in front of his waifu shrine, but his laughter was cut short by Yuuri shoving the cake into his face. Like, not just in front of his face, but actually into his face. 

“Ack, um, fuck.” Yuuri started to panic, and he ran to his closet in a frantic attempt to find something to wipe off Viktor’s face. He froze when he felt Viktor grab his shoulder. “Ah, give me a sec Vitya, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to throw it in your face! It was an accident, I swear, fuck.” Viktor didn’t respond, and instead pulled Yuuri into a standing position and ripped his shirt off, and wiped his face with that. He dropped his husband’s shirt and looked at Yuuri’s wilting figure. “Are you actually mad at me, Vitya?” Yuuri mumbled, his eyes drifting to the floor where his soiled shirt lay. Viktor’s impassive face melted into a lovesick grin and he pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. 

“Yuuri, baby, of course I’m not mad at you. I think your, what is it? Waifu shrine? I think it’s cute,” Viktor said. To be fair, he thought, anything Yuuri does is cute to him, but if he saw anyone else with a shrine of him he’d probably think it was really creepy. Yuuri looked up at him and grinned sheepishly. “Do you think there are body pillows of you anywhere? I should buy one!” Viktor said, and grinned back at Yuuri as he shook his head furiously. 

“No, no you really shouldn’t buy one. No,” he stammered, his blush returning full force. 

“Aw, baby, I was joking. Mostly.” Yuuri smacked his arm. “You still owe me cake though,” Viktor chided, tapping Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri rolled his eyes, and grabbed Viktor’s hand and led him away from his waifu shrine. 

 

“I guess I can find some cake for the birthday boy,” Yuuri said, pausing for a sec to press a quick kiss to Viktor’s lips. “Happy birthday, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all: write weird porn  
> also y'all: don't write about yuuri's waifu shrine he has of viktor  
> me: guess it's up 2 me : )


End file.
